magic, sort of
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ada seseorang yang mampir di rumah kopi Budapest. {canon}


Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Friendship/Slice of Life. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : canon.

* * *

Gilbert menyesap lagi satu kali. Mata-mata di lukisan dinding seolah menghitung kadar kafein yang sedang diolah tubuhnya. Tadi malam satu cangkir, tadi pagi satu, dan sekarang menjelang sore satu. Gilbert suka interior kafe ini, sangat klasik dan berseni, tapi dia mulai tidak nyaman pada wajah-wajah di dekat tangga. Seolah sedang berusaha menakar efek kimia kopi di hadapannya dengan menghakiminya bahwa yang dia lakukan itu di luar batas.

Ups, Erzsi datang. Dia memakai mantel hitam dan pakaian merahnya terlihat sedikit. Dia terlihat elegan dan klasik, seperti orang dari zaman kekaisaran Austro-Hungaria yang baru saja merombak gaun pestanya menjadi sebuah pakaian kasual abad dua puluh satu. Sungguh, dengan cara berjalannya yang masih menyisakan aura keningratan dia terlihat seperti ingin mengubah tempat ini jadi lantai dansa, menyemarakkan berjayanya kopi di kehidupan istana.

"Tidak pesan dulu?" Gilbert berbasa-basi.

Erzsi duduk dengan gerakan tegas. "Kau, menghabiskan musim dingin di rumah orang lain?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik semudah membanting setir.

Gilbert melihat ke atas meja dan sadar jarinya bergerak-gerak, sebuah bahasa yang akan segera dimengerti Erzsi, maka ia pun menghentikannya. "Begini." Ia condong ke depan sedikit. "Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Kening Erzsi berkerut, tetapi seolah ia telah menduga ini dan telah menjadi hal biasa untuknya. "Jangka pendek atau jangka panjang?"

Gilbert mengembuskan napas panjang yang berisik. Untuk sesaat ia berusaha untuk membuat dirinya terlihat rendah hati, dan membuka diri, karena tak selamanya ia bisa mengandalkan dirinya sendiri dengan congkaknya. Ia melirik karena merasa diamati, dan benar saja, pasangan tua melintas di samping mereka dan tampak curiga karena Gilbert terlihat seperti sedang ingin membisikkan rencana super rahasia pada Erzsi.

"Hei, aku tidak akan menyisihkan waktu banyak-banyak."

"Oke," Gilbert mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja. "Di organisasi dunia yang kuikuti ... aku dituntut."

"Karena terlalu malas, Orang Tua?"

Gilbert berdecak, nyaris menyenggol cangkir kopinya dan menyebabkan kekacauan. "Aku diminta membuat presentasi, lalu proposal. Aku tahu aku terdengar panik seperti anak SMA yang bego, tapi aku benar-benar buntu. Namun ini tingkat dunia, Erzsi, dan implementasinya adalah global. Kautahu aku adalah ... ehm ..."

"Si Pensiun yang sebenarnya hanya ingin duduk berselonjor di bawah pohon tua sambil makan apel." Erzsi memutar bola matanya.

"Aduh, jangan terlalu frontal, dong."

Erzsi mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, tetapi perhatiannya tiba-tba beralih. Diambilnya cangkir kopi Gilbert dan diminumnya dua-tiga kali teguk. "Tentang apa, sih, jadi kau bertanya padaku? Pembangunan kanal-kanal air panas di seluruh dunia? Pelatihan atlit renang?"

Gilbert memasang wajah aneh. "Bukan, tapi soal pengolahan limbah pabrik dan kafe yang menyediakan kopi."

Rahang Erzsi menggantung.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Maksudku—aku sudah lama tidak membuat sesuatu yang seperti ini. Mereka seharusnya menyuruh Lud saja! Aku harus mulai dari mana?"

Sekarang Erzsi yang memasang ekspresi nyaris sama dengan Gilbert barusan. "Kenapa aku? Aku punya hubungan apa dengan kopi?" Erzsi nyaris tertawa hambar, "Padahal seharusnya kau bisa tanya Alfred, industri kopinya mendunia dan dia pasti punya cerita. Bahkan mungkin Sadiq lebih baik daripada aku, karena kebudayaan minum kopiku dia yang mempengaruhi."

Gilbert menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ke meja, "Kau selalu jadi yang pertama, tahu, dan tolong jangan ge-er habis-habisan—tapi memang kau selalu jadi alternatifku sebelum aku pergi pada yang lain."

"Oh, ini pujian?"

"Kembali ke topik, Erzsi."

"Yang kau permasalahkan adalah? Rendahnya rasa percaya diri atau soal materi?"

"Materi bisa diselesaikan lewat Google."

Erzsi nyaris menggebrak meja, "Kau mencari solusi berskala dunia lewat mesin pencari?!"

"Aku bercanda," Gilbert mengangkat tangannya ke atas meja. "Dari lantai ke sekitar ini, buku referensiku. Berakhir dengan Lud yang membaca."

Erzsi memutar bola matanya. "Jadi masalahmu adalah yang pertama."

"Aku sudah bertahun-tahun cuma tidur di pertemuan dunia, Erzsi, atau selebihnya aku tidak diundang. Aku tidak pernah menyelesaikan sesuatu lagi sebelum ini."

"Kau membuatku merinding," Erzsi menyandarkan diri di kursi. "Setidaknya kau masih punya ketakutan bahwa kau akan menghancurkan dunia lewat kata-katamu. Kau masih peduli pada dunia."

"Jangan bilang seolah-olah aku telah menjadi apatis," Gilbert mencibir. "Solusi, Erzsi. Apakah kau bisa meyakinkan lewat jalur bawah tanah bahwa aku patut didengarkan?"

Erzsi membungkuk sedikit, seolah akan membisikkan rahasia pada Gilbert, "Legenda dan mitologi hidup hingga saat ini karena banyak orang masih membaca dan mendengarkan. Jangan kira seluruh dunia telah menjadi apatis." Diakhiri dengan tepukan ringan pada meja oleh kedua tangannya, lalu ia segera menoleh, "Pelayan, satu menu yang sama dengan orang ini, ya!"

Gilbert mengerjap cepat seolah baru melihat sulap.

Erzsi menyilangkan tangannya sambil bersandar kembali pada kursinya. "Jadi, sisa harimu di Budapest mau diapakan? Musim dingin di Hungaria adalah pilihan terbaik untuk hidup seseorang. Omong-omong, aku adalah pemandu wisata terbaik se-Hungaria karena _akulah Hungaria_."

Memang, Gilbert baru menyaksikan sulap. Dirinya yang terkena.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: betewe itu setting ceritanya di Hadik Kávéház, suatu _coffee house_ di Budapest yang dibangun tahun 1911. kalo mau liat fotonya, ada di situs visitbudapest (titik) travel, dan memang di dindingnya, dekat tangga, ada potret raksasa (semacem mural) orang-orang yang berkumpul. trus kebudayaan kopi itu diperkirakan sebagai efek dari invasi turki ke hungaria sih.

thanks for stopping by! o/


End file.
